Whoever told you that Aizen DIDNT go to Equestria?
by Duncanwii
Summary: Aizen find himself in a new land where new challengers to his rule reside. Will he conquer yet another realm?
1. It all started with a stray thought

Whoever told you that Aizen DIDN"T go to Equestria.

Chapter One: It all started with a stray thought.

It was a cold winter day in Japan. It was particularly cold in Karakura Town, a small yet highly

populated town on the edge of complete annihilation. On a dark city street walked a lone figure

draped in white, a silhouette that would make anyone quake in fear. This man no, man no

longer described this being at least he wouldn't, this GOD among a race of beings we would 

already describe as gods walked alone on the empty street planning his next move. His army

was gone completely destroyed by his adversaries save for two, his own traitorous lieutenant

and that useless shark, which he took out with he own sword. His enemy's army was also

completely crushed save for one, and any reinforcements they may have had will not arrive,

trapped in Hueco Mundo. Sosuke Aizen thought about his chances of winning this war. It was

most definitely 100% at this point. The only one left to stop him was that Ryoka boy, and

judging by their last exchange he couldn't even be expected to last 5 seconds against him in his

newest form. This last part disappointed Aizen the most about this war, he had expected at

least his prize project to put up a little more of a fight. He was no use to him dead so he needed

a way to make him stronger…maybe a little motivation will help move him along. In the end

though, there was no reason for him to believe that he wouldn't win. Victory was within 2 steps

of him although he couldn't help but feel underwhelmed. After the Ryoka all he had to do was

kill the Spirit King and there would be no one left to stop him. He would sure miss the look of

terror on his foes face when he revealed to them he was never in front of them. The feel of

making his opponent rage when his mind games finally worked their magic. Battle…he would

miss it so… Suddenly there was a bright flash from the Hogyoku as if it were reacting to Aizen's

thoughts: Aizen saw the world spin and swirl and go dark as he went unconscious.

Unlike Karakura Town it was a bright sunny summer day in Canterlot, the capitol city of

Equestria. In her royal quarters, Princess Celestia was laying down stressed by all of the work

one has to do when you are Princess of an entire country, although she wouldn't let anyone

catch on to this fact she had to look as if she could handle anything. After about an hour she

heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she politely offered knowing already who it was. Princess

Luna walked thought the door, the guards giving small bows from outside. "Tia it's a wonderful

day outside and everypony is having a wonderful time. You haven't left the castle in days, it's

really not healthy to work so many hours strait." Celestia sighed, she knew her sister was right.

"I really would Luna but you know how this time of year it is, it's almost dragon migration

season and I'm getting letters from Ponies all over Equestria asking for a guarantee of safety

should one fly over their house or farmland. I keep replying back that I simply don't have

enough troops to watch every house that they fly over but every year they mail me anyway

even though they know what I'm going to reply next…I simply don't have time to schedule

anything right now." Luna laughed, "I knew you would say that which is why I scheduled

something for you. You're having a special get together with the Ponies in Ponyville today at

6:00." Celestia was surprised yet extremely relieved, Luna sure knew her way around

technicalities, this actually gave her an excuse to get out of the castle. "Thank you Luna, I'm

hoping that you will come along?" "I would but I…" suddenly both Princesses felt their entire

bodies shudder, a sudden jolt that went to the core. It lasted less than a second but was enough

to make both very concerned. "Tia, what was that?" "I don't know…" Celestia looked out the

window and saw a very strange sight, a white streak in the sky like shooting star came flying

through the air and came to land in the mountains. "Well that is interesting." Celestia said to

herself "It could be nothing but…" She turned to Luna "Luna, I need you to contact Shining

Armor and tell him I need him to send himself and some of his best scouting troops to the

mountains and see if they can find anything unusual and report back to me as soon as

possible." "Yes sister" Luna concentrated, there was a bright blue flash and she was gone.

Celestia looked back at the mountains, worry beginning to show on her face, what in the world

could have just happened?

In the mountains a dragon stared at an unusual sight indeed, a crash site containing a very

strange looking figure…


	2. Clouds covering the darkness

Chapter 2: Clouds covering the darkness.

Hardburn the Dragon had seen many things in his long life, but never anything like this. A Pony,

and yes it was definitely a Pony, standing relatively unharmed in what he could only be a sort of

crater as if he had fallen from a great height. He was glowing and hot as if he had been falling

for a while, yet despite this besides a bruise or two he looked like nothing had happened. This

didn't concern Hardburn as much as the thing he held in his mouth. Hardburn had been hunted

long enough to know a sword when he saw one, and that could only mean one thing…

"So another Dragon Hunter has come to take my head has he? Ho Ho" He was in for a surprise,

Hardburn had encountered about 100 Dragon Hunters and slain and eaten them all, he was

undefeatable! The mystery pony simply looked at him with a disinterested stare. "I'm afraid I

have no idea what you are talking about, I must insist that you step aside so that I can get a

better idea of where I am." "Nice try!" Hardburn roared. "I'll make quite a stew out of you!" He

charged, swinging his massive tail like a tree sized whip at his foe. "Thinking that sheer size and

muscle is all you need to overpower an opponent is a foolish mistake." The Pony said, but

Hardburn didn't care, it was already over. He slammed his tail into the ground grinding the

Pony into pulp for good measure. "Humph…like always those Ponies are too easy" Hardburn

grumbled as he turned to leave. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his tail. He turned around to

examine what caused it only to find that end of his tail was gone! He howled in pain and rage,

wildly looking around for the cause of the severing. He found his answer on a cliff in front of

him, the hunter was standing there and to Hardburn's shock he was completely unharmed!

"But…But how, I know I…" Hardburn stammered in complete amazement. The Pony spoke. "In

battle even the smallest mistake can be your last." As he said this electricity started forming

around his right hoof which he had raised. "Remember that in the next life. Hado number 63:

Raikoho." A blast of lightning escaped from his hoof and faster than can be seen struck

Hardburn head on, causing a large explosion.

Shining Armor and his team of Scouts were already in the mountains. They had gotten their

orders from Princess Luna and were sent out within the hour flying as fast as they could to the

mountain range that Luna had told them the mystery object had landed. It wasn't long, maybe

a half hour after they arrived, that they got their first clue, a rather sizable explosion from what

looked like a 15 minute walk from their current location. When they got there they stopped at a

nearby clearing and Shining Armor pulled aside his only long range scout Lookout Cloud, a light

gray Pegasus with a lighter gray mane that was easily able to blend in with any cloud in the sky.

Shining Armor went straight to the point "OK look whatever this is it has both the Princesses

Spooked I so I need you to do sky surveillance to see what's out there before we charge in."

"Got it sir!" Lookout Cloud said as he took to the sky. It didn't take long for him to return.

"Um…Shining Armor, I have a report and you aren't going to like it." He swallowed then

continued. "You remember Hardburn the dragon" "The one that's killed every Dragon Hunter

to go after him? Of course I've heard of him he's a legend in Equestria." "Yeah well I sort of

found him in that clearing over there, what's left of him, I was only able to tell it was him

because he left his signature tail grind in the ground nearby." Shining Armor shuddered at the

thought of such a beast being taken down so brutally, who or what could have…

"Ah, I seem to have finally run into some natives of this world." The voice came from behind

them and had a calm, yet bone chillingly cold tone to it. Shining Armor spun around in shock.

Before him was a Pony, a Unicorn snow white except for his flank which had four black stripes

going down it connecting to his tail. His mane was brown and went to his back, interestingly

enough his tail was the same color as his body and was separated into sixes, flapping as if they

were wings. His cutie mark was a marionette controller, its strings attached to a pony

controlling it. The most striking, and terrifying thing about him though was his eyes. Like his

voice they were calm, never straying from the object of his sight. Yet Shining Armor saw in

those eyes a deep underlying darkness, one he hadn't seen in a Pony since Nightmare Moon

attacked years ago. He knew this is not someone they should be messing with, they needed to

contact the Princesses right this minute! "Lookout Cloud get out of here and get to Canterlot

now!" Shining Armor demanded. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary" the Pony said in that

calm tone that Shining Armor was growing to realize was causing him to tremble whenever he

heard it. "I simply need to ask a few questions is all." Shining Armor was angry now. "Why

would we tell you anything?" The Pony sighed. "Why must everyone be so inconvenient" He

reached down to grab what Shining Armor now realized was a sword in a sheath and drew the

sword out. "Be on your guard men" Shining Armor warned. "Oh don't worry so much, I'm not

going to use this on you, I just want to show it to you is all." He raised his head high so that

everyone could see. "Did everyone get a good look?" "Yes it's a very nice sword but I'm not

quite sure how…" "Shatter." The effects were immediate, the ground under Shining Armor's

feet liquefied and sucked him in up to his knees and then solidified trapping him tightly in the

dirt. Looking around he could see that the rest of his team were in the same boat except for

Lookout Cloud who also seemed to have his wings clamped together." The Pony walked up to

Shining Armor and stopped in front of him. "I have just 3 questions, where am I, where is your

ruler located and what is your most powerful weapon?" "N-no, never." Shining Armor would

never tell him. The Pony frowned, "I see, perhaps you need more persuasion." Instantly ants

started coming out of the ground and swarming up Shining Armor's legs clamping down on his

skin, the pain was unbearable but he had been trained for this, he could take it. The Pony's

frown deepened. "I see…you have been trained well to guard yourself in order to keep secrets,

where I come from that is seen as very valuable is a soldier, however, can you do the same

when you aren't the one in danger?" Before Shining Armor's eyes a massive three headed

snake the size of a tree erupted out of the ground behind Lookout Cloud, Shining Armor

recognized this creature, a hydra. Despite the obvious danger behind him Lookout Cloud didn't

even flinch, as if he hadn't even noticed it was there, however it was and it was ready to strike.

The Pony once again spoke "It's up to you, will you tell me, or will you watch your friend be

swallowed whole?" This, Shining Armor had never been trained for this, it was too much. "We

are in a land called Equestria" Shining Armor started. "The Capitol where the Princesses live is

called Canterlot and is about a two day's walk from here, our greatest weapon is a group of

Ponies with great power called the Elements of Harmony." He collapsed, his will destroyed. The

Pony once again smiled. "I see…I thank you for your time, you were quite helpful." He sheathed

his sword and instantly Shining Armor felt himself back above ground with no ants and the

hydra was gone. His team, who had watched their leader apparently be attacked by nothing

charged, only to be thrown back by a blast of invisible energy, knocked out as they hit the walls

behind them. Shining Armor felt himself going under as well and lowered his head to the

ground, watching the evil being in front of him walk away towards the woods. Shining Armor

then closed his eyes. "Twi…ly." He managed to say before falling into unconsciousness.

Authors Note: OK, so I know that up until now things have looked kind of dark. Once the Mane Six show up (which should be next chapter.) I'm going to try and tone down the gloom. Also fights from this point on will probably be a lot less violent since as much as I would want Aizen to dominate, I can't bring myself to hurt any of the Mane Six badly. (That will probably change a little once Aizen starts battling the really big guns, but I'll save those details for when I get to them.)


End file.
